Cat Oscars
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: What the title says!
1. Chapter 1

On a brightly lit stage, a grey tabby she cat with blue eyes walked out. She smile and began her intro. "Welcome one and all to the first ever cat Oscars! I am your host Shiverdream, and I have been given the honor of introducing the categories and cats to this special event. Let us begin."

Shiverdream hopped over to the side, where a microphone was. "The first category is bravest cat. Our contestants are Toadheart, Squirrelclaw, Shimmerstar, and Brackenfrost."

As she said that, four cats came out in order of which they were called. Toadheart was a dark brown tom with red eyes. Squirrelclaw was a golden tabby she-cat with grey eyes. Shimmerstar was a silver and white she-cat with two eye colors, green and amber. Lastly, Brackenfrost was a black tom with white feet and ears. Each of them took their place, and waited for Shiverdream to continue.

Shiverdream summoned a projector and a screen to appear. "First up, Toadheart come forward. We will see the brave thing that you have chosen to enter with!"

On the projector, an image appeared of a forest. Toadheart was hunting a mouse. He looked about the size of an apprentice. Suddenly, a cat screamed. Toadheart looked straight at the camera and fake gasped. "Oh no! Someone is…Wait, what's my line? Oh yeah, someone is in trouble! I must go and help them." Toadheart said with a fake voice.

Toadheart leapt to a river, where a cat was in the water, thrashing around as if he was drowning. Toadheart went to the river and jumped in and saved him. Toadheart then stood up in the water. It was an inch or two deep. He smiled at the camera before it ended.

Shiverdream nodded curtly to Toadheart for him to sit down. "That was to say the most, interesting. To say the least, you need to learn how to act better. Squirrelclaw! You are next!"

Toadheart sat down, while the golden she cat jumped up to give Shiverdream her video. The image of the gathering island popped up. Squirrelclaw was padding throughout the island, all the toms staring at her, drooling. Suddenly, it went black.

The real Squirrelclaw was tearing it out. "Wrong video! I brought the one for pretest she-cat! Argh!"

Shiverdream face-pawed and sighed. "Sit down. Shimmerstar you are next. Tell me you are actually doing something brave?"

She nodded and gave her the video. Again, the gathering island came up on the screen. Shimmerstar was an apprentice, learning how to swim. Her mentor was a black cat with green eyes. "Go on Shimmerpaw, you need to swim at some point. Don't be a dry-paw! (She was from Riverclan)."

"But Minnowfang! I hate water. I'm scared!" Shimmerpaw whined.

Minnowfang glared at her. Shimmerpaw stared at the water, then, what looked like her using all her energy; she reluctantly went into the water. The video ended. Shimmerstar puffed out her chest. "It took real bravery to get into the water!"

Shiverdream rolled her eyes. "That was about the bravest thing she had seen today. Brackenfrost, your turn."

Brackenfrost gave her the video and it showed Thunderclan's camp. Badgers were attacking. Brackenfrost was protecting the nursery. About four badgers were trying to get in. He fought off all four, keeping them away. When they ran away, he saw the leader was being attacked. He jumped and fought them, chasing them away with only losing half of his tail. The video ended.

Everyone applauded. Shiverdream was looking at him suspiciously. "Your tail, it grew back. How?"

Brackenfrost was about to answer, when he got a call. "Hello?"

"_Brackenfrost! Why am I the Cat Oscars?!"_

His face lost color. "Oh, hello Darkstar…"

"_You know that I saved everyone while you ran away! How could you?!"_

"Well I uh…Got to go!" Brackenfrost hung up.

Shiverdream face-pawed herself again. "Well everyone, vote on who wins… Next time is prettiest cat."

**What do you guys think? Vote on who you think is bravest. Also give me cats, names description, and their video for prettiest cat! Thanks!**


	2. Oscars 2

**Thanks to ****AutumnstripeOlympus** **for Turtlefoot! Also I realized I don't put disclaimers. So I do not own Warriors or Turtlefoot.**

Shiverdream hopped up on stage. A spotlight appreared and she spoke her intro. "Welcome all to the Cat Oscars! Today we shall see who won the Bravest Cat Award and the contestants for the Prettiest Cat Award!"

Shiverdream pulled out a card and read. "The winner is… Shimmerstar!"

From the crowd you could hear "YES! I WIN! TAKE THAT DUSKFALL!"

Shiverdream sighed. "Yes, uh, after today's episode go backstage for your prize. You win a coupon to Lionfire's Super Awesome Resturaunt of Pizza."

Shiverdream continued. "Today for the Prettiest Cat Award our contestants are, Turtlefoot, Squirrelclaw, and, all the way from Snowclan, Flurriepaw!"

The contestants came out and took their seats. All except for Turtlefoot, who Shiverdream signaled up. Turtlefoot gave her the video and it played on screen.

A golden she-cat walked up to Turtlefoot in the middle of camp, and asked her to lead a hunting patrol. All of a sudden, every tom in camp went to ask her to join.

"Can I go Turtlefoot?"

"No, me!"

"Stop being so mousebrained, no pretty she-cat like her is going to choose you."

All the other she-cats in camp padded towards the toms and started beating them up. The video ended. Turtlefoot batted her green eyes at the audience. All the toms stared at her. Their mates slapped them.

"Next is Flurriepaw. Come up and give me your video." Shiverdream told her.

Flurriepaw ran up to give her the video. The screen showed Snowclan's territory. Flurriepaw was at the time a kit. She was cuddled up with a brown tom, who was ignoreing her. He was the only one. Everyone else was staring. "Aww… They are so cute together!" The video ended.

"Well, you're more cute then pretty. Squirrelclaw, next."

Squirrelclaw jumped up and padded to the center. She didn't give Shiverdream her video. "Um… Squirrelclaw. Last time you had a video for this exact thing. Where is it?"

"I threw it away! I decided some things you don't need to have a video for. Now I need 5 volunteers from the audience! Hmm… You, the ginger tom, the yellow one, the one with a weird sweater, and the tom that looks like he is a bird. Come up!" Squirrelclaw called, as five toms walked up.

Shiverdream glared at Squirrelclaw. "Squirrelclaw! You aren't suppose to do this without my permission!"

"To bad! Now each of you toms say on a scale of 1 to 10 how pretty I am."

"Uh..7?"

"10!"

"I have a mate so..3"

"-321."

Squirrelclaw jumped on that tom, claws extended. Shiverdream screamed. "Security! Sharpfang! Get this cat off of the tom. You may all go to your seats now."

Sharpfang jumped out and knocked Squirrelclaw off, dragging her to the back.

Shiverdream let out a sigh of relief. "Okay everyone, vote for the winner, and tell us who you want to be nominated for the Stongest Cat Award!"

**Hey guys. Just as Shiverdream said, vote in the comments, and give me ideas and videos for cats for each. Thanks!**


End file.
